dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mamba
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy |Race = Demon/Witch |Gender = Female |Address = Mount Paozu |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = }} is a villain appearing in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. She is a witch who lures unsuspecting travelers into her home, and then cooks and eats them. Appearance In her human form, she is light-skinned, brown-haired and blue-eyed. She wears a long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket over it and a pink pair of pants. In her demonic humanoid form, her skin becomes teal, her hair is red-orange and has long pointed ears. She wear a pink clothes with a black section on the upper part. She also wear a jewel necklace and another around her forehead. Personality Mamba is a vain demoness who feeds on humans and uses her abilities such as shapeshifting to deceive her prey. In her human guise, she acts as a friendly woman who rescues Puck and Goku Jr. from wolves, though this was due to her planning to eat them herself. Despite her devious personality, her vanity makes her vulnerable to having her appearance complemented whether its her true form or human form. She takes great pride in her hair and is enraged at Goku Jr. and Puck for cutting it. However she reacts positively to Torga's compliment about her looking better with short hair. Like her comrades, she is terrified of Lord Yao who abuses them when they fail to kill Puck and Goku Jr. After Super Saiyan Goku Jr. defeats Lord Yao she and her cohorts flee showing she has no loyalty towards Lord Yao and is terrified of the young Super Saiyan upon witnessing his superior strength. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' ''A Hero's Legacy'' Mamba lives in the forest near Mount Paozu, and saves Goku Jr. and Puck from wolves, only to attempt to cook them later. She nearly kills Goku Jr. by strangling him with her hair, but he is able to knock her down, and Puck cuts him free so they can make their escape. This ruins her hair, and she pledges to follow and kill them both. Later, Mamba, Torga, and Susha catch up with Goku Jr. and the bear, chasing them for a while until they all run into Lord Yao. After Goku Jr. becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats Lord Yao, Mamba and the other monsters run away. Power Mamba is a powerful demoness and witch who is strong enough to kill normal humans that wonder into her territory. However she tends to rely on deception to kill her prey while they are sleeping and had trouble dealing with Puck and Goku Jr. on her own. She is weaker than Lord Yao who abuses her and her cohorts for failing to kill the two boys. Additionally she is no match for Super Saiyan Goku Jr. She also relies on weapons such as Knives, Axes, and her Demon Scythe. Like most Demons, she can create weapons via Magic giving her easy access to weapons. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Shapeshifting' – The ability to change one's shape or, more commonly, one's form and appearance. *'Instantaneous Movement' – The ability to instantaneously move from one point to another. *'Hair Manipulation' – A technique where the user can grow his/her hair extremely long and control it to grab and strangle his/her opponent. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create physical matter out of thin air. Equipment *'Sniper Rifle' – Mamba carries some sort of Sniper Rifle with her in her Human form. *'Knife' - Mamba has a large oversized kitchen knife which she uses to butcher her victims in their sleep. However thanks to Puck's suspicions, he and Goku Jr. avoided being killed in their sleep by the blade which ended up stabbing an empty bed. *'Demon Scythe' - Mamba created a scythe to kill Goku Jr. Named in Dokkan Battle where it appears as her Super Attack. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Mamba appears in a boss character in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Miki Itō *Funimation dub: Amber Cotton Battles ;Films *Mamba vs. Goku Jr. and Puck Trivia *Mamba bears an uncanny resemblance to Zangya, but behaves more like Princess Snake, using disguises to trick travelers into coming into her home. She also wears a similar headpiece tiara and arm warmers that strike a heavy resemblance to that of Zarbon's. **Due to the fact Miki Itō voices her in the Japanese version (and Leena earlier on, although she's not a fighter), she also bears resemblance to Android 18 (or Future Android 18 in this case) as being a deadly beauty. *She is a sucker for compliments. When Goku Jr. tried talking her out of killing him and Puck by telling her she looked much better as a Human, she reverted to her human form and recognized its beauty, which gave Goku Jr. and Puck sometime to sneak out (though not enough as she caught them in the act in her mirror). Later, she again fell for a compliment when she was told that her hair looks better short. *Mamba shares many traits with Baba Yaga, the cannibal witch of Russian folklore who often lured lost travelers (usually children) back to her chicken-legged hut to kill and eat. She is also similar to the witch in the German fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, who attempted to eat the two titular protagonists of the story. *Mamba is the first character and Demon in the series to wield a scythe, with the second being Shroom from Dragon Ball Heroes. The third character in the series to wield a scythe is Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen